Burden of Being so Bright
by Nekonyaukes
Summary: After the final duel, everything went to plan, everybody was able to be with each other and there were no goodbye's. Peace can't last forever though as darkness rises once more. Yugi has to bare the burden of saving everyone again plus hiding a dark past and sacrifice more for his friends. Will he last though? (Many pairings, its described in the first chapter who is with who).


Hello everyone! This is the first fanfiction that I am putting out there to the world. After being on here for so long and being in the anime world I thought it was time to maybe see what you guys think of some of my fanfictions. I really want to thank a special someone in my life ... you know who you are my wolfy.

Well I want you to enjoy but before starting please note a few things;

Italics means something written or a thought process like one speaking in their head.

Bold and Italics means a mind link.

There are skips like this: **\- Skip -**. This can be either a time skip or a jump to another location. Relax it is not crazy.

Other then that, please keep in mind it is heavy Yaoi with many pairings, not just yaoi mind you. There may be some scenes in here that people may find disturbing, such as depressing thoughts. It is rated M for a reason. Oh and the good lemon scenes will come later in the story.

I think I covered everything and don't be afraid to message me at any time or if you want to give some advice and what not message me as well.

Enjoy!

 _It is difficult you know? How difficult it is to sit alone, watching other people go by of all sorts of ages, races, sex and what not and at least have someone in their life – even if its through the phone? You know, I do find it difficult – despite having a loving group of friends and I know they will be there for me no matter what the circumstance but they aren't THERE. We have busy lives, and many are paired with each other now, and I am starting to feel rather lonely. I love my friends to bits, but I am starting to feel a bit down nowadays. Despite being the "King of Games" there is something very shallow about being a bit famous. I enjoy meeting people and fans at times and I know I am fortunate to have very close friends who all care and love for me – but its hard when there is not someone by your bedside at night, them to hold you, love you, caress you softly and make sweet love to you. To be lazy all day and snuggle on the couch together and watch those sappy movies and tv shows, meanwhile you are not paying attention too much because your main attention is with the person or people you are in love with and maybe you can't pay attention to that stupid movie because their lips are trailing over your skin._

 _That is what I wish for._

 _Will it be a reality? I don't think so. The men I love are never going to be with me, plus with my past even IF I was bold enough to ask them – would they actually ever accept me? No, they probably would not. I mean they are the popular ones too, people want to be around me because of fame – they are popular because other people are shallow and they just have_ _good looks._ _Well... EXTREMELY hot looks. One can dream right? I don't think my puzzle or cards can help me with this one, despite having a touch for the supernatural._

 _Well hey, there's always someone out there for you, right? That is my wish, to have those people that are out there for me._

Yugi finished writing down his thoughts in his journal. He yawned once more and glanced out the window while closing his book enjoying the sight of the sun rising and the rays of light streaming through his window. He looked at the clock, not much sleep since he was up early again from another nightmare – one that he quickly shoved to the back of his mind. He hid his journal away in one of his clothes drawers and decided to get dressed for the day getting ready for school. He got out his uniform and quickly changed despite classes not starting for another three hours.

Normally he would help his grandfather open the store but it was closed for a few weeks. Solomon was helping with an excavation and artifact identification over in London with Arthur.

Yugi made himself breakfast and decided to head out early to school. It was still plenty of time before classes but Yugi could distract himself in the library once more while among the books or study started to hum to himself while listening to his music when he put his earphones in. Yugi was ready and left fir the day.

Everything was normal until he felt a warmth in his right pocket underneath his wallet. He always carried a select few, lets just say very 'special' cards with him. Yugi smiled softly enjoying that feeling as he stopped the music but kept his headphones in while he walked. Yugi opened up a spiritual mind link.

 ** _"Good morning."_**

 ** _"Morning Yugi!" There was a collective shout and Yugi had to hold himself from smiling and chuckling to himself._**

 ** _"Too what do I owe the pleasure? I know we communicate somewhat regularly but before classes start? That is a bit of a surprise." Yugi stated and turned a street corner._**

 ** _"Well, we do need to speak. There is a great danger once more – and we think Zorc may be involved." Alexander the Great appeared in a spiritual form next to Yugi, floating at the same pace while finishing his sentence. Only Yugi could see them, well sort of - his friends had some connection but that is for another time._**

 ** _More figures started to appear around Yugi. "Wow and for you guys to appear. Holy shit the world must be ending." A chorus of chuckles lightened up the mood. "The cards seem to be safe, well I know they are all safe but are people trying to make a move again?"_**

 ** _"We believe so." Isis spoke this time. "For some reason many wicked figures that have been long forgotten or destroyed are reappearing. Even some from your realm Yugi."_**

 ** _Yugi slowed down to a stop once hearing Isis speak, he sighed and slowly rubbed his temple. "Who?" Yugi needed to know._**

 ** _"Pegasus to name one and Anubis to name another." A deeper voice sounded across the mind link and a golden creature appeared in front of Yugi – it was Ra. At that moment everyone bowed lightly. Yugi quickly looked around to make sure no one was there and did a polite bow as well and continued walking._**

 ** _"Well if you are here that means its real. I assume that others are now on wary of this threat in your realm?" Yugi received a nod from those present. "Well I unfortunately do not have the time now to be having a meeting but tonight should work for us to fully discuss this with all present. Will that work?"_**

 ** _Another set of nods._**

 ** _"Does anyone of my friends know?" There was a silence before Ra stepped forward once again. "Sorry Yugi but no, not even Atem is in on this one." Yugi simply nodded._**

He continued walking as they said a quick goodbye and the spiritual mind link was shut ... any spiritual figures still left dissipated, not that anyone could see them anyways.

Yugi let out a quick sigh and just in time as he was arriving at the front gates to the massive school facility. After everything that went down … which was only a several weeks ago. Atem, Yami, Mariku, Mahad and all the others were able to stay in this world. Obviously, everybody had some sort of spiritual connection but not like Yugi. There was a bit more to the title of "King of Games" and to make it worse, not everybody knew the sacrifices and pressures he handled. In fact, the dangerous circumstances he was constantly in.

But he knew it was to protect everyone, all his friends and family. Something that he would continue to do for the rest of his life if he had to.

His friends wouldn't be at school for another two hours or so, around thirty minutes before class started so Yugi decided to relax in the Library. Relax he tried but it was difficult now with this new situation that has arisen, especially that he nearly died the just a few weeks before… not that anybody knew that of course.

He held a high position in the spiritual realm, a position where he could communicate with all in the realm and save ones from the clutches are pure darkness. That is how the likes of Bakura, Rishid and Duke are still alive and good friends now. It is also how everyone has been able to be here together.

Yugi sat in the empty and quiet library contemplating his friends.

Seto and Seth had a partnership with Joey … it was humorous to watch. Tristan found himself with Tea eventually, though you could pick that one out from a mile away. Especially when Yami caught them smooching in the bathroom together.

Yugi quietly chuckled at that day when Yami brought the two of the blushing like school girls downstairs to the whole group. Anyways.

Ryou was with Bakura and Akefia … no shocker there. While Marik was with Mariku and Mahad – now that is fun watching those three, especially with Mahad being the seme despite that attitude of both Marik and Mariku. Shada eventually confessed to Isis and Karim is with Mana, now there was a sweet couple.

Shadi and Ishizu were together but Yugi just had a suspicion though that Rishid may be in on that pairing too. Duke was with Serenity, despite Joey not liking it at first, but eventually he took to it.

Then there was Yami and Atem together… the two loves of his life that he did not have the guts to confess too. Despite being close with them he had started to distance himself away from them because of not being able to be with them. Plus, with the burden he bore of making sure that everyone was here together and his spiritual responsibilities that he kept secret…it was difficult to be around all his friends who all had relationships.

Literally all of them, okay maybe not Mokuba but he is way younger and that does not count. Yugi shook his head lightly and looked up at the clock, an hour till classes started. He then glanced out the window and stared at the massive campus that decorated his view. It was a huge facility that was a special high school which was designed to be similar to that of college or university. The courses were tougher and it better prepared you for either a higher education or going to work.

Thanks to Seto not just was Yugi in here but all of his friends attended this school, and they had all the same classes as majority of them were big lectures with at least 100 students in them.

Even the Yami's and others that came over from the spiritual realm joined the school to catch up on today's world…though they really did not need it that much to be honest.

Yugi then noticed several students arriving, and it was his friends. Yami and Atem with Ryou Bakura and Akefia in toe. Yugi shrugged and decided to pack his things and join them. He eventually walked through a set of doors that led to the outside courtyard where his friends were walking too and they greeted him with a wave.

Yugi walked towards them and noticed how Yami and Atem had an extra smile and stared at him more compared to the other three Yugi was taken aback at first but put it down to them still waking up, though they did not like it since they looked good all the time. Yugi brushed away his wondering thoughts and focused on the group as a whole "Hey guys you all sleep well?" Yugi asked.

Yami and Atem nodded but Ryou came forward and slumped against Yugi. "Ugh no sleep, these two dickheads wouldn't leave me alone when I was trying to." There was a light chuckle in the group while Bakura and Akefia tried to grab Ryou back and continue to bother him.

Yugi ushered them both away. "Alright calm down you two." Ryou stuck his tongue out at his two mates in triumph as they eventually started to walk to their first classroom for the day. "Serves you right!" He added.

Yugi smiled before nudging his friend. "Well it is the weekend tomorrow so I am sure you can have him for yourselves tonight, after all he can sleep in tomorrow." Yugi smirked as Yami and Atem burst out laughing and from his comment and Akefia with Bakura snuck their hands around the stunned Ryou who was now being left behind by his 'friend'.

"YUGI! You traitor!" Ryou pouted and rolled his eyes as he was now being man handled by his lovers.

"Don't worry love, we know how to heal you so we can be extra rough tonight." Akefia cooed into Ryou's ears but was loud enough for the group to hear. Everyone laughed louder while Ryou flushed a dark red and muttered under his breath while they walked.

The group chatted and caught up with each other despite them just seeing each other a few hours before during the previous night as they reached the empty lecture room and sat down waiting for their other friends to arrive. Eventually within a few minutes the whole group arrived and was in the classroom with another thirty minutes till class started.

Enjoying one another's company the group chatted away, arguing and laughing with one another while Yugi was quiet as he was checking over his phone and thinking about the discussion that occurred before he got on campus.

"…gi…"

"Hey Yugi!" Yugi looked up to see Joey calling him.

"Sorry what was that?" Everyone chuckled lightly, Yugi did have a tenancy to space out on occasion.

"You still coming tonight for the little duel party were doing?" Jo asked once more.

'Shit!' Yugi had completely forgotten about the duel party. He was so looking forward to it as it was only his friends and even a few priests and others from the other realm would join in too. He would absolutely go but this time he had to help out with the new issue – after all, Ra himself showed up and Yugi made a promise… and he never breaks a promise.

"Ah sorry but I don't think I can." Everyone stopped talking and turned to face Yugi. That was strange, even for Yugi – he would never miss something like this.

"You serious Yug?" "Yea come on!" "That's never like you to miss something like this." The group started to fire back at him. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and put up another hand to apologize.

"Well … I have to help my grandfather around the store today. Also, he did want to go over some things with me and he wanted to do it tonight. If I have the chance I will join up later. I promise." A lie, but one to cover the truth up for the meantime and apparently, that was sufficient enough and there were a few groans but everyone accepted the excuse. Well almost everybody.

Class eventually started and everyone was focused on the lesson. Though many people were still a little bit confused by the fact that Yugi wouldn't be going.

 ** _'Hey Mariku, Mahad. Don't you find it weird that Yugi isn't coming?' They communicated through their own personal mind link._**

 ** _'A bit but like Yugi said he has to help his grandfather tonight.' Mariku noted back._**

 ** _'I know but, I know Yugi, and he would never … I mean NEVER miss something like this to be with his friends, it just is not like him at all.' Marik expressed his concern._**

 ** _'Relax love, I am sure Yugi is doing this for the right reason. Plus, he did say that once he was finished he would join us.' Mahad looked over at his mate the seat over to reassure him._**

Marik simply nodded and then glanced over to look at Yugi. "Excuse me, Marik." The professor called out the student.

Marik quickly stood up and snapped his attention to the professor. "Yes?"

"What is the answer to the question." The professor smirked knowing he wasn't paying attention.

"I…. ummm." Everyone started to giggle as Marik got a bit embarrassed. The professor sighed and chuckled. "I don't mind day dreaming in this class but please try and pay attention or at least stare forward so it looks like you are paying attention."

"Yes sir, sorry." He then sat back down and got a couple chuckles from his mates and friends.

'Don't worry Marik, everything will be fine.' Mariku assured Marik as well.

Class eventually continued.

"Finally, classes are over and it's the freaking weekend!" Joey exclaimed as the large group walked out of the campus together. "Though it is too bad Yugi, I really wanted to face you in a duel again." Joey then grabbed the shorter one and ruffled his hair.

"Yea yea Jo and what, get your ass kicked all over again." Seth teased his puppy. Everyone laughed… last time Joey was confident of taking Yugi a bit far in a duel… it ended faster then anyone predicted.

"Tch, whatever." Joey let go of Yugi stuck a middle finger up to Seth which garnered more laughs and a loving smirk and wink from Seth.

"Sorry Joey but next time I promise to battle you." Yugi nudged his friend and smiled as the group walked off the campus. Yugi broke off from the group and headed in a different direction down the street.

"You're leaving now Yugi?" Atem noticed and looked at Yugi walking away. "Not gonna join us at the arcade?" The group stopped to look at Yugi.

"Yea sorry guys but it needs to get done now." Yugi excused himself quickly hoping to get away quickly.

"Well if you want we can help.."

"No that's okay." Yami was interrupted by a slightly worried Yugi that was now running in the other direction. "I will see you guys later." Yugi waved and ran off quickly leaving his friends a little perplexed by his actions.

"That was a little weird." Atem mentioned. Many in the group nodded but they continued on there way down the street. While walking Yami noticed the worried look on Atem's face.

 _ **'You alright love?' Yami used the mind link to ask.**_

 _ **'Not really, that is not like our Little One, its one thing to miss but to not even go the mall… I even saw the way Marik was looking at him during class, even Jo thinks something is up.'**_

 _ **'That is true, it is weird but I am sure Yugi is fine. Nothing came up in the spiritual realm, right?'**_

 _ **'Not that I am aware of.'**_

 _ **'Then I am sure things will be fine Atem. He said he may join us later.' Yami reassured Atem and held his arm while they walked.**_

 _ **'That and, I wonder how we are going to get our Little One.' Atem looked at Yami with some concern and Yami looked up and smiled back.**_

 _ **'We will have him one day Atem, don't you worry. We both love him very much and some day he will make us complete. It is difficult I know as we feel empty without him but we can't force him into this.'**_

 _ **'Let us hope it is soon.' Atem simply ended it there.**_ He gazed lightly above to look at the small puffs of white clouds rolling through the calm sky. He knew something was up but he did not know what, and Yami did too with Yugi. After the final events and battles several weeks ago Yugi has seemed a bit distant as of late…

Atem's thoughts came to a halt as the group eventually made it to the arcade.

Somebody had yelled from the group; "Let the fun and games, begin!" A collective laughter as the group were ready to start enjoy their weekend.

 **\- Skip -**

Yugi felt terrible for leaving his friends behind, he had been desperate to join them but he knew this was for the better. After all, even though they were his friends, he was sure that many weren't fond of him from a loving point of view. Plus, Atem and Yami already had each other so what was the point, it would just make him feel worse then as is.

Yugi grabbed a snack and headed into his room, placing his books down at his desk and flopped on his bed. He took his phone out charging it in the process and placing his wallet on the table. He then took his cards out from his pocket. He sat up properly, holding his puzzle with the cards out in front of him. Yugi started a slow chant, closing his eyes.

The puzzle started to glow and once complete he was transferred to a big ballroom. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and smiled softly. He looked around, admiring the massive chandelier above him and the beautiful decorated ceiling. He continued to admire the big room before footsteps snapped out of his little day dream.

Yugi turned around and smiled seeing the figure approaching. "Well it has been a while how are you doing?"

The larger figure stood a few feet away. "I am doing well Yugi."

"That is good Hassan, how about you three?" Yugi peered around Hassan to see three knight figures also walking into the ballroom.

"We are well Yugi, glad to see you again." Critias, one of the knights dressed in blue armor approached the two of them, flanked by the other two legendary knights.

"Is the meeting ready to begin?" Yugi asked. Hassan nodded and walked the four of them to a door on the side that was not there before. Hassan muttered a few words - a chant perhaps? - and opened the door.

The three knights walked in first then Yugi. He was familiar with the big layout of this room. It was like a stadium of seats surrounding a rather large center stage. There were several steps which led to multiple doors that divided the rings of seats. Where those doors lead, well only Hassan and one or two others no that so nobody can break in or out. This place was a neutral zone, not quite in the spiritual realm but again not out of it - an equilibrium point in a continuum.

Once Yugi entered the talking quieted down and Hassan sealed the door behind him. Yugi walked down towards the center stage and took a seat next to a set of steps next to the stage.

Hassan eventually walked down next to Yugi and then onto the stage, clearing his throat to speak. "Thank you all for coming on this short time. We know this was not easy but it is of grave importance as I am sure you are all well aware. This meeting has officially started." With that Hassan stepped down and sat next to Yugi and a glowing figure appeared in the middle of the stage.

"Welcome everyone." A sweet sounding voice like that of a caring mother, yet powerful enough to demand the respect of a powerful being sounded throughout the room. Once the light dimmed a tall beautiful figure stood in the middle of the room.

Yugi was shocked, this was worse then what he thought it was. This could mean that all the good that has been done recently could be completely reversed or erased. Yugi spoke without thinking and stood up to speak. "If you are here, then that means this is threatening our lives, isn't it."

"Unfortunately, Yugi Mutou. Please sit down." Yugi nodded and sat down and stared up and the God he had met only a bare few times. He had med the depositions plenty of times, that being Ra, Slifer and Obelisk in fact he saw Ra this morning… but rarely this Creator.

He looked around the room at the many spiritual creatures, some from the spirit realm, many gods and spirits from the cards. "Yugi." He turned to look at the creature in front of him on the stage. "Yes, Holactie the Creator of Light?"

The Creator, looked back down at the boy. "Pure darkness has found its way back into all our worlds … many are back with a vengeance against you Yugi Mutou. All the hard work that you have accomplished in righting the wrong can be completely undone - and you are in the greatest danger of all." Yugi looked a little fearful, the gravity of the situation not quite sinking in.

"Yugi." Holactie continued. "You and your friends, are in danger of being torn apart to the way things were, reversing your actions and losing many friends. Or even worse, being completely wiped from existence. In fact it is not just you but all of us here are in danger." The room burst out into a swirl of murmurs, Yugi was so lost and confused.

'How could that be? Wasn't the last battle the one for setting everything straight and giving the opportunity for everyone to live? Why did it have to be like this? Will some of his friends be turned back into darkness like they were before? How was he going to keep this from his friends?' Yugi's mind swirled these thoughts around his head before the Creator clapped her hands once, causing the room to fall silent once more, drawing Yugi's attention back as well. He started to slowly think of something to defeat this danger.

"Yugi, it looks like you have something to say, maybe a plan? Then we can discuss who is involved in this resurrection of darkness" Holactie motioned for him to stand – he did.

"Well…"

 **\- Skip -**

Yugi flopped back on his bed and sighed, looking up through his sky light at the bright moon. A beautiful clear night, a sense of calm and peace something that won… wait… "What time is it!" Yugi panicked and grabbed his phone turning it on, his face dropped. Thirty-two unread messages, several missed calls and it was ten minutes past eleven.

'Now how the hell am I gonna pull this one off?' Yugi thought to himself and sighed. He shrugged and unlocked his phone and scrolled through the messages. It was all from the collective group chat and with the majority of them from Jo wondering if Yugi was ever going to show up. A small frown came upon Yugi's face as he read through the messages, even seeing a picture that was sent of everyone having fun together.

He wanted to be there, but he was unable thanks to this new predicament. Yugi sighed once more and figured he better call Joey before he gets ripped up one side and down the other for not calling or texting back and he will never hear the end of missing this party – though that was probably going to happen anyways.

Yugi dialed Joey's number and put the phone to his ear.

"Yug? That you?"

"Hey Jo, sorry bout that, got carried away and stuff."

"Well at least you got your stuff done but you could at least have texted me!" Jo was practically yelling at this point and Yugi could hear the crowd calm him down, even Seth lecturing Jo in the meantime.

"I'm sorry but I plugged my phone in and left it in my room while helping out downstairs."

"…" There was silence on the other end … well he could hear the chatter of the group and them having fun, just not anyone speaking directly into the phone to speak to him. "Fine, apology accepted. Well we were going to head over to Seto's mansion and have a big sleep over there. Why don't you meet us and join up, NO EXCUSES!" Joey finished off by yelling his command at Yugi.

Yugi hesitated at first, but he might as well go or they would get suspicious of his behavior. "Yea sure, I haven't really eaten so I am going to grab something to eat then is Seto going to send his limo?"

"Yep and..." A ruffle was heard with Joey complaining to have his phone back. A deeper and sterner voice was now speaking. "Yugi are you alright hun?"

"Yes Seto I am fine."

"Okay the limo will be at your place in 40 minutes on the dot, you have that time to pack your things for the weekend and to grab something to eat."

Yugi was chuckling. "Yes sure thing Seto, anything else _sir?"_ Yugi made sure he emphasized the title and he got a soft chuckle in reply.

"No that is all. See you soon Yugi." The call went dead and Yugi sighed with a small yet sad smile on his face and got up to pack up his things for the sleep over.

Seto put the phone down and was greeted with silence, shocked expressions from all his friends, even his lovers. He tapped on Jo's chin as his mouth was gaping open to close it.

"Since when on any realm Seto do you call anyone hun, and are that considerate to anybody?" An astounded Tristan asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well he is a very close friend, and an important friend that I consider like family. Hey and its not like none of you guys are not like that with Yugi either, we all have a special place for him in our hearts." Seto stated crossing his arms making sure to emphasize his point.

There was again a collective agreement to his statement. In fact, everyone knew that the reason they were all drawn together was because of Yugi. They wouldn't have each other if it wasn't for him.

"That is true though, we all love Yugi very much … probably even more then family for all of us." Tea spoke up and people nodded.

"Then why the shocked expressions?" Seto asked.

"Because we have never seen you show emotion like this to anyone before and show that much concern for someone, even to Jo and Seth at times." Tea replied. Seto thought about it then just shrugged it off sending everyone into laughter after seeing the faces on Joey and Seth, which in turn brought a smile to Seto.

"Alright since we all have our stuff we should start getting ready to head to the mansion. We don't want to keep Yugi waiting."

 **\- Skip -**

Yugi placed his bag down in the shop and walked out, locking the door behind him as he walked out to grab a quick bite to eat. Yugi had his earphones in once again, minding his own business and humming to himself walking down the empty street – unaware of a pair of eyes glaring at him from the distance. Yugi turned around the corner a block away from his destination before a strong pair of hands gripped his hoodie and dragged him into an alley way. Yugi tried screaming but his mouth was covered, the persons hand strong and not loosening their grip. His squirming seemed to irritate the perpetrator making him hold on tighter, unable to break free.

Yugi did the only thing he could think of and he bit hard on the hand that covered his mouth, Yugi tasted some blood but it did not matter and he tried to bolt for it. He was about to get out of the ally way, hearing faster footsteps behind him. His mouth opened waiting to scream for help, only to be grabbed once again by the person and slammed against the wall. A sickening smack was heard and Yugi yelped in pain seeing stars, he would feel that one for a bit. He slumped to the floor, whimpering lightly as he slowly looked up at his assailant – something he regretted instantly.

"Hello Yugi – been a while."

Yugi trembled in fear, his mouth agape and eyes filled with shock and horror. It simply couldn't be possible, he was supposed to be locked away, gone … even dead. A dark chuckle rumbled from the man as he cracked his knuckles and looked down at Yugi with a devilish grin. "Oh, how I have longed for this day Yugi. Unfortunately, I can't just quite kill you yet … I am not allowed to. But I am allowed to leave my mark."

The man picked up Yugi by his hair making the boy cry out in pain. Yugi tried to grip at anything for support, even throwing a punch or two but was stopped as he was punched hard, several times in the chest and gut. Yugi felt a few cracks and sharp pain causing his breathing to shallow up. He'd definitely broken something.

"S…stop please." Yugi muttered helpless pleas which fell on deaf ears as he was thrown to the ground again after being treated like a punching bag. His wrist was gripped hard definitely leaving a mark, making Yugi whimper once more as he felt the tears run down his face. The man kicked him once more for good measure, kicking his stomach several times.

The man stood overhead breathing heavily to get some air, venting his frustrations out. "I was told not to touch that pretty little face of yours or better yet … rape you." A hoarse laughter was heard from the man. Yugi tried to scream but only a cough of blood came up instead, he struggled to stay conscious as the man pulled something out of his back pocket. Yugi's vision was blurred so he couldn't see what it was, but he froze instantly as he felt a cold metal blade on his chin - a knife. He looked wide eyed at the man, he was the prey that was caught by the beast and he might be killed.

"Mmmm yes, that look of fear." The man kept teasing Yugi while sitting on his already broken rib cage. Yugi started to panic lightly.

"U… ushio… what are you…"

"Shhh shh shh shhh. Hush now. I'm enjoying this, dont squirm too much or else I may _accidentally_ cut that face of yours." Ushio smiled once more and drew his blade to Yugi's lip, just lightly cutting the bottom lip. It wouldn't leave a scar but it would bleed a bit, completing the picture for Ushio somewhat.

"Unfortunately, I will have to take my leave now." Ushio got up and then turned around and kicked Yugi hard into the stomach where both his arms were… Yugi felt something crack again. Ra knows what that was.

"Good bye Yugi, I will see you around." With that the man was gone, and Yugi left to whimper and cough up more blood on the cold ground. He groaned, every time he moved he would cry out in pain. It took a while but eventually he got himself off the ground, he brushed himself down lightly – doing the best that he could. He needed to get home … and quickly, he needed immediate medication and the limo would be at his place any minute now.

Yugi limped back to his home, struggling to open the front door as his hand was shaking. He eventually made his way back inside and quickly tried to clean himself up a little. He couldn't just suddenly cancel going to the mansion, that would arouse too much suspicion. He couldn't just show up like this either, they would figure things out. He needed to bear this burden on his own. He aided himself using some immediate medical ointments and spray, making him grunt in pain but doing his best to not use bandages as again that would arouse suspicion.

He took with him the rest of the med kit and tucked it into his bag with some heavy duty pain meds for later. He would need them. He also changed into some cleaner clothing, and long sleeved clothing to not show the bruises and cuts he just sustained.

Fuck he did not feel good. His vision was becoming lightly blurred as he walked out of his room once more. He groaned as the pain was still intense, he started to cough and looked down at his hand, less blood but there was still blood.

"Damn"

Yugi bolted to the bathroom and vomited the contents of his stomach and blood. Waves of unwanted memories came back to him in the process, this was his past life. The bullying, the torture of what he went through with Ushio and fighting the darkness. He started to cry as he crouched down by the toilet seat and hold his knees up as close as he could to his chest without the pain being overbearing. He lied there on the cold tile floor, feeling alone – empty. Lost in depressing reoccurring thoughts.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Yugi forced himself up and looked in the mirror, he quickly cleaned himself up, fixing his hair and walked down the stairs – albeit gingerly and noticed it was the limo driver from Seto that came to pick him up.

Yugi opened the door and the driver carried his bag to the car and Yugi got in to the limo after locking the game store. He sighed as he sat inside and was lost in thought. He was not safe anymore, he probably would never be safe again. As they drove off into the night and up to the large mansion estate, Yugi feared that his world may completely fall apart.

 **\- Skip -**

"Mr. Mutou… Mr. Mutou!" Yugi jolted lightly and looked out his passenger window, it was the estate. It also looked like everyone else was here as well. Yugi nodded and got out of the vehicle and walked with the driver to the front door. He took a small breath and walked in.

He was greeted to a grand entrance, massive floor to ceiling entrance way and a hall which led to the massive living area and kitchen. He could hear all his friends were here, also noted by the countless stack of shoes lying about as well.

"I will leave your bag upstairs sir, don't know which room you are in though." With that the driver walked upstairs. Yugi took off his shoes, wincing as he struggled to take them off. A few broken ribs does that too you apparently.

Isis can't heal him, that would cause alarm in the spiritual realm and notify his friends. Plus they would sense a spiritual healing process on him for a time if that were the case. Yugi cursed underneath his breath as he finally got his last shoe off. Well, he better go say hello rather then just crash right away … which was exactly what he wanted to do. Yugi motivated himself and continued walking through the hallway to the big living room. He could see the group scattered amongst different places.

Marik spotted Yugi walk in. "Yugi you're here!"

Yugi smiled and hugged him lightly, trying not to curse or moan as he received a hug a little bit too hard for his liking. Seto walked by and placed a drink in his hands looking down at him with a smile. "Just in time Yugi, we're just about to start playing Truth or Dare."

Yugi smiled back and chuckled, he winced from the pain and tried to cover it up by taking a drink. A few eyes noticing it however – including Seto. "Sweet I guess I did get here just in time." was his soft reply sounding really week, Yugi cursed himself for that.

With that Marik and Seto led Yugi to the big living area with the whole group. Unfortunately, the only spot left was next to Atem and Yami. He smiled at both of them and he was ready to sit at the edge of the couch next to Yami but they split apart and patted the seat in the middle. Yugi blushed at first but he couldn't be bothered to make a scene and say no so he sat in between the two of them. 'Of course, I have to sit between these two.' he thought.

"Hey Yugi how was helping your grandfather out?" Atem asked, trying to start some small chat.

"It was fine Atem, took longer then expected but the chores got done." Yugi kept his head forward and down, trying to pay attention to the game … as to avoid his two crushes next to him and to keep their attention elsewhere so as to not notice anything.

"Well that is good to hear. We're glad you're with us." Yami intervened and wrapped his arm around Yugi. Yugi couldn't help but blush by the move, that was taken away though as Yami touched a sore part around his collarbone and arm making him wince once more. Again, taking a sip of his beverage to hide his face from view. Fortunately his hoodie was covering the wounds.

"Thanks." A small thanks is all that he could muster. His world was slowly starting to fade out, he could hardly concentrate. He was tired, just been abused and his slim body could only take so much, he couldn't go to bed now though as it would be too soon after arriving. He had to stay awake. His vision got a bit blurry, thanks in aid to the alcohol as well as the blood loss and other things. His hearing started to dim and tune out. Yugi cursed himself. 'Come one Yugi you can do this!' He was struggling, his body and mind needed rest.

Atem and Yami looked at each other, then over at Seto who was also keeping an eye out on Yugi. Marik, squished in between his lovers Mariku and Mahad also noticed Yugi's strange behavior. He was being quiet, too quiet. The looks on Atem, Yami and Seto confirmed that Marik was right to have his suspicions.

 _ **He opened up his mind link to his mates. 'Guys, I was right something is off with Yugi.'**_

 _ **'What did we say ear..' Mahad was interrupted.**_

 _ **'Look at Seto.'**_

 _ **'What?'**_

 _ **'Just look at Seto.'**_

 _ **The two men broke from their laughter that was occupying them with the truth and dare glancing over at Seto. His expression showed deep concern for Yugi, and a knowing that something was off. Then one at a time the both glanced to the three tri-colored figures across the room and noticed something was off.**_

 _ **'Something is a bit off. Let's just keep an eye on him for the night.' Mariku noted.**_

The three of them agreed and continued on playing with the game.

It went on for many rounds, some embarrassing questions and dares were asked causing many roars of laughter. It was even getting a bit steamy at one point with Joey and Seth making out as Joey was dared to make out with Seth and try to win a cherry from Seth's mouth in the process. But they were stopped eventually by there group of friends, Joey not getting the cherry.

"Okay Yugi its your turn!" An ecstatic Akefia shouted and the group was waiting, with no reply.

"Yugi?" They turned and noted the small figure slumped against Yami's shoulder fast asleep. Everyone smiled, but a few worried faces that had noticed his strange behavior from earlier were starting to get more worried. Yami smiled, leaning down and nudging him lightly. No response. Atem leaned down and tried nudging him as well. He was out cold.

"Well I guess I will take him to his bed then." Yami chuckled and picked him up slowly, holding him bridal style but closely as if he was priceless. That he was though, to all of them. There was some laughter and chit chat before the game continued once more. Behind Yami, Atem got up to help him to take Yugi to a room. Seto excused himself to use the washroom … rather to make sure Yugi was alright and followed the three of them up to a room.

Yami and Atem had went up a set of stairs and brought him to the room next to theirs which was vacant. Yami came in with Yugi and Atem in toe with his bag which was at the top of the stairs, placing it by the door. Yugi was clinging to Yami in his sleep, gripping his shirt as if to never let go mumbling incoherently and a pained expression while he slept. It got a concerned look from both Yugi and Atem before Yami slowly set him down in the bed, eventually making Yugi able to cling on to another pillow rather then Yami's shirt so Yami could get up.

They heard footsteps and Seto walked in the room. "Something is off with Yugi." Yami and Atem gave a worried look down at the figure now asleep on the bed.

"I saw you two and you both noticed it, he's wincing a lot and was struggling just to function somewhat normally with a game. And it is more then just being tired." Seto looked down at the sleeping figure.

"I noticed something too." Atem responded getting a look from both Yami and Seto. "Take a look at this." Atem walked over to Yugi and slowly rolled up his hoodie sleeve, so as to not wake him or disturb him. What they saw horrified them. His lower wrist and arm were black. Extreme bruising that traveled up a few inches and stopped an inch or two short of his elbow. It was swollen, it looks like it was not fully broken but definitely some hair line fractures could be on the bone.

The three of them stood there in shock. They did not know how to feel, waves of horror, sympathy and anger filled them as Atem rolled the sleeve back down. "I think there are more signs to show it was not just an accident or fall." Atem continued.

Yami looked at him. "What you mean? You think someone …" Atem simply nodded, he then looked over at Seto who had an expression of pure hatred and disgust.

"From just sitting with him I could tell, something is off with his arms and his chest. There was evidence from the moment he walked in, even from the way he was walking, its amazing he is still functioning. There is no way to tell about how extensive the damage is without looking and having him examined, but if we look we may wake him. That may hurt him more." Atem sighed and consoled his lover Yami while Seto shook his head and walked out with the two of them in toe. They shut the bedroom door behind them and stood out in the hall way together, trying to piece the information together.

"Well, he needs sleep to recover. Let's give him that, and we'll try and do more for him tomorrow, without trying to force it out of him." Seto stated, the others nodded in agreement. "We should head back downstairs, I have a feeling others may notice that something was off with Yugi but probably not knowing what we ha.."

"Knowing what?" The three of them turned around to see Ryou, Marik and Duke in behind them. Seto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as the three of them waited to hear the answer… laughter in the background coming from downstairs. They all had worried looks on their faces, knowing something was wrong but not quite knowing what it was and they wanted answers.

"Something is wrong with Yugi, what is it Seto?" Marik stepped forward, there was concern in his voice and his eyes showed a tinge of fear for the answer, but trying to understand what was going on.

Seto looked at them and then at Atem and Yami. "Maybe it is a good idea that we tell everybody all at once."

"Tell us what? Seto, what is wrong with Yugi." Marik was starting to become impatient and was now in front of Seto, inches away from him and gripping his shirt tightly.

Atem stepped forward still holding Yami by his waist. "Seto is right, it is probably best we get everyone's attention and tell them. Let's head down stairs." With that they made their way down stairs and back into the big living room.

Joey noticed the group come back in and the worried looks on your faces. He stopped the game. "Hey is everything okay? You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Now that caught everyone's attention. They all sat back down with Seto standing by Seth and Jo who were looking worried at him. Everyone was quiet waiting for someone to say something.

"So Seto, what happened to Yugi?" Marik broke the silence. All eyes fixated on him as he shifted a bit uncomfortably. This was very unlike him, calm collected in any scenario and hardly ever showed emotion. Now he was struggling to find words. Seth slowly gripped his hand, seeing how he was struggling and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb soothingly.

Seto looked down at the gesture, then at his two lovers then out to the group occupying his living room. "I.. well, we" Seto glanced over to Yami and Atem.

"We…" He paused once more and gathered some air, since when was it suddenly difficult to breathe? "We think that Yugi was beaten."


End file.
